Many tradeoffs are made in order to design printers that are in the cost range that people are willing to pay for. Further, there is a lot of competition among the various manufacturers of printers. In order to get people to buy their printers, each manufacturer adds capabilities to their printers or improves existing capabilities of their printers. One area of interest to manufactures is the quality of images that a printer model is capable of printing.
In laser printing, the laser writes an image to a photo sensitive drum. Then the electro photographic portion of the printing process involves electro statics and field theory, among other things, so that toner is positioned on the desired parts of the paper. At the price ranges that people are willing to pay, there is an inherent degree of instability that results in print artifacts that degrade the quality of the printed image. Therefore, there is a need to increase the quality of the printed image at a cost that people are willing to pay.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.